I Never Meant To Hurt You
by Meandor711
Summary: I never meant to hurt you! ' She yelled to him. 'Well, I mean it when I do this'   Short story :


It was a dark night and rainy in Raccoon city, the streets empty, there was only one person walking, his red hair and blue eyes where drained, like his will to live had disappeared. He used to be a happy and rather love struck person, but he felt broken. He heard a beep noise from his pocket and he got out this cell phone. He knew who was calling, he didn't want to but he knew he had to take it.

He answered the phone and lifted it to his ear '' Hello. '' he said as jolly he where able to.

A female voice came into his ear, the voice that he used to love, but now, it brought him disgust and anger '' Hello, I just wanted to say that its not your fault what happened Steve. ''

Steve made an ironic smile '' Then who's to blame then, Claire? '' He spat her name in anger.

Claire, was shocked at the sudden change in his voice '' It was mine Steve, it was mine, I didn't mean to hur… ''

She weren't able to finish her sentence because Steve threw his cell phone on the ground as hard as he could '' DON'T EVEN SAY THAT '' he yelled heartbroken and looked at the ground '' You cheating hore….. why did you do it? Why?''

Steve was walking on his own, no one held his hand this time. It felt like ages since he had done this, walking in the rain to hide his tears, to his special place, in the outskirts of the city, his safe haven. Steve felt his heart scream in pain, as it had done even since he found out what happened, his best friend and his girlfriend, having sex in his own room, while he where out to get some coca cola for them. They where gonna have a nice day together, when he was gone, she cheated on him, when he got back, they pretended nothing had happened.

'' Backstabbing bastards '' he muttered under his breath.

Steve where now on the outside of the city, he was almost there. His anger made him keep pushing his body up the long dirt road, he went inside some bushes and came on the other side, there was a big cliff and the moon provided natural light. It was a beautiful night, the rain reflected the moonlight making the area look more romantic then sad.

He sat down at the edge of the cliff and watched the water below him hit the little mountain he was sitting on. Why couldn't he be like the water? When it gets attached to something and the thing pulls out it takes only a matter of minutes till it looks like nothing happened, it had been over 12 hours for Steve, and he felt like the waves down below, angry and sad.

He got on his feet again and looked down, any fall would kill a human being, the water wasn't deep. The place he would hit wasn't deep at all. He folded his hands and started to pray, his prayer was short and simple. Then he looked at the heavens once more '' Maybe I will go there '' he before he felt two small arms pull him back safely that made them both fall over on their butts.

'' Don't you dear! '' Claire yelled with tears streaming down her eyes.

Steve looked at her face with nothing more than disgust and got up again '' Why would you care? You have hurt me before, and if I'm gone I can't stop you and Leon from being together, wouldn't you like that Claire? WOULD YOU? ''

Her tears came streaming '' IT WAS A MISTAKE STEVE! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING! '' She yelled at him.

'' YOU KNEW ENOUGTH TO LET YOUR BODY ENJOY IT! '' He yelled back.

Claire got up and slapped him '' I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU! ''

Steve took a firm grip on her shoulders '' Well, I mean it when I do this! '' Steve lifted her up and turned around, she screamed and kicked but for no use. Steve threw her down the cliff and Claire screamed as she fell.

He heard a sickening crack and the screaming stopped. He sat down on the soft grass and he felt nothing but joy, he liked what he just did, he loved it.

With a sick smile he took of the gloves he had put on and placed them in his pocket '' That's what you get when you cheat on me you hore. ''

Then he turned around and left with a smile.

An: Short and… depressing I'm not really sure XD Had a bad week and I just used my negative energy and made a not so happy Fanfiction :)


End file.
